Walter Watch
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Walter is having bad nightmares and Paige is there to comfort him. Waige all around.


**Walter is having bad nightmares and Paige is there to comfort him. Waige all around.**

 **So I'm probably too old to still be writing fan fiction, yet here I am. I can't help it. I just love this show so much. The characters are too fun to write about.**

 **time period —- Walter just got back from the hospital after the near death car crash incident.**

 **POV Paige**

 _Walter watch_

It was my turn for "Walter watch"

Walter had just been released from the hospital that morning from his life-threatening car crash, and the whole team decided that it would be best to take shifts watching and basically babysitting him. Making sure he takes his pain killers and doesn't try to walk and work. Simple things like that.

But the problem was that with Walter, things were never simple. He was extremely agitated the whole day. Always wanting to occupy himself, even though no one else was on a case.

Everyone on the team was generally concerned for Walter. He was an emotional wreck after all that drama with Cabe and I. It's just... He almost died.

I stared at the clock (9:26pm). I'm not sure why I got the night shift. Walter was out like a light on the couch. I have a sneaky suspicion that Toby and Happy just wanted an excuse to hang out together by babysitting Ralph. But I didn't mind. I had technically been caring for Walter over the past 11 hours. And honestly, I wasn't tired of it.

I was trying to multitask by keeping an eye on Walter while attempting to finish some paper work at the same time, but my mind kept drifting to horrible scenes of Walter on the edge of a cliff in that stupid car. I also couldn't help but wonder if I made the right decision.

I'm sure I would have hated Maine, and hated my new life in Maine. But seeing Ralph almost fall into fire trying to impress Walter just upsets and confuses me all the more. Then again looking at Walter sleeping there all calmly just reminds me that I could never take Ralph or myself away from the team. It just wouldn't feel right.

I put my head down at my desk and closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted. I just have to be more careful with Ralph. Be a better mother. Sounds easy enough… My thoughts got muddled and I finally felt relaxed.

"NO NO NO... STOP... How do I?...gonna die... OUT OUT... HURTS OW!"

I shot awake and frantically stumbled over to the couch Walter was yelling on. My heart was beating out of my chest, and without thinking I grabbed his shoulders.

"Walter! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! Walter!"

He was still mumbling feverishly, "Just find... Tell her... Gonna die...NO NO"

I was officially panicking. What am I supposed to do in this situation? Call Cabe? Maybe Toby? 911?!

But instead I acted on instinct. I knelt on the floor next to the couch and pulled him down on my lap. I held his head and chest close to me and rocked back and forth, shushing him. It was something I did with Ralph when he used to have panic attacks.

He was barely awake, but now silently sobbing and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Nightmares are childish and nonsensical. I'm fine, I'm fine."

I was still holding him, and noticed I was tearing up as well. I wiped my tear hurriedly, "You're ok Walter, I got you... did you dream about the accident?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

He didn't answer.

"Are you in any pain right now?"

He nodded his head miserably.

"Ok. I'll be right back," I hurried to the kitchen, almost falling over on every piece of furniture in the darkness. Walter was lying on the floor, trying to regain his composure.

I returned with the pain / sleeping pills his doctor prescribed and a glass of water, which Walter gulped down graciously.

He was now propped up against the couch, still sitting on the floor. So I sat next to him.

We both didn't say a word.

Walter cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to have woken you up."

"No, it's ok. I was barely sleeping away... So... Do you have nightmares like this often or is this new?"

He sighed heavily while rubbing his face, "This is the first time I've dreamt about the accident. But I wouldn't say my nightmares are "new" per say."

"Oh. You know, I have a trick on how to escape nightmares."

He half chuckled, "There aren't any scientific conclusions that have shown any evidence on how to wake up from nightmares Paige..." He looked at ground and got quieter, "Trust me. I've checked."

"Well… this is special. My dad invented it. Just hear me out."

Walter shrugged tiredly.

"You have to make yourself very calm in the dream. Even if you're dreaming about failing science class or drowning in unsolved equations. Or whatever you geniuses have nightmares about…"

Walter smirked.

"... Then you have to count to 3 _very_ slowly. Too fast and you'll have to do it again. And then BAM you wake up!"

He frowned skeptically, "And that actually works for you?"

"98% of the time. I'm not saying it's logical or even makes any sense at all, but maybe you should try it."

More silence.

"Thank you Paige, … for being here, not just taking care of me, but also staying here… with the team." He said quickly.

I beamed, "You're welcome. You guys drive me crazy, especially you. But I love you." My heart nearly stopped, "I mean I love you guys! I love the team!"

"Yes. They grow on you." He climbed back on the couch, ungracefully, due to the effects of the drugs kicking in.

"Goodnight Walter," I draped the blanket over him.

While acting loopy and somewhat drunk he mumbled, half asleep, "You're so pretty and great. I really want to kiss you."

I was so shocked I thought I imagined it. And honestly, I was tempted to kiss him. But by that point he was already asleep and I wasn't gonna kiss him while unconscious…for the _second_ time.

 **I hope Y'all enjoyed! If you did please leave a REVIEW about anything. I live off them.**

 **And if you like reading my one shots then click "follow author" because I'm more likely to write another one- shot than add another chapter.**

 **HAPPY LIVING GUYS!**


End file.
